Transformed Before Christmas
by BeeBee's girl
Summary: Something happens to Alexis that no one expected. Everyone is worried AND IN SHOCK! Can they figure out what happened to her before the Decpticons figure this out and use this to there advantage? set in the ARMADA UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

I had a evil plot bunny inside my head sooo… here it is don't like don't review. Like it review also I changed my screen name why u ask why not.

It was the morning of December 24th. The kids were asleep in their new beds in the base. They moved into the base after a crazy 'con deiced to try and kidnap Alexis.

The mini-con alerted Jetfire the cylonous, who was crackling like mad, Jetfire was on patrol and was near her house. He dropped out of the sky, literally, and stopped his cylonous retreated, but, Alexis's mother say everything. Optimus thought it was best from now on it was best for the kids to stay at the base. Rad's parents were ok after a little explaining as were Carlos's but Alexis's mother was a bit harder to convince, bit eventually she did.

The Autobots were going on with their day quietly being sure not the wake the kids. The 'bots were monitoring 'con activity, fixing things on the base, and Redalert was fixing his of the kids were waking up. Rad and Carlos were almost bouncing off the wall (literally!) They ran into the command room with speed that would put Blurr to shame.

''Dudes! Do you know what today is!!?" Carlos yelled with excitement in his voice and eyes.

Chuckling Optimus asked what it was. Next thing he know all the room was laughing at the boys face.

''You don't know what today is?!?!?!?!?" Rad asked looking like a fish from the shock . ''It's Christmas!!"

That is when the bots noticed the clothes the boys were wearing. Both one red and one green shirt that said 'try this chocolate. The reindeer made it by them self'. (ps its reindeer poo) it also showed a boy eating it. The boys ran out of the room before they had to explain it. Optimus and the others laughed and went back to work shaking their heads at the boy's antics.

* * *

The boy ran into the startling Hotshot and Hoist.

"Hey you two what's the rush?" Hotshot called to the two humans who were running to the door.

"We got to tell Alexis about today!!"Rad called over his shoulder. ''She probably forgot that it was Christmas today!" with that Rad and Carlos were out of the room. All Hotshot and Hoist did was laugh and finish their work.

-----------------------------------Hallway to Alexis's room-------------------------------------

Rad and Carlos were walking (out of energy now) and were talking up a storm. They got to Alexis's room and they knocked: silence: worried they knocked again "what?" her weak voice called slightly cracking. "Alexis's are you ok?" Carlos asked. They opened her door and saw all her lights were off and she was curled up in her bed still in her pajamas. She also very pale with a tint of green in her face.

"Alexis!! What's wrong?!?!"The boys yelled in unison.

"Nothing… I just..don't fell well… she said in a small voice.

"Carlos go get Redalert now." Red said."I will get a cold rag."

Rad and Carlos ran off to do want they were asked/told.

-----------------------------hallways to command center_______________________________________

Carlos busted into the panting, but not stopping, he startled Sideswipe, Hotshot, and Hoist and the mini-cons.

"WOW! Carlos what's the rush?" Sideswipe asked.

"No time to talk got to fond Redalert. Something is wrong with Alexis!" Carlos yelled not stopping.

Worried the others followed him to the command center.

--------------------------------------------Command center--------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos ran into the command center startling the other 'bots.

"Carlos what's wrong."Optimus asked kneeling to the panting human.

"Alexis…very sick….need to find …Redalert…" He said painting.

: Redalert go to Alexis's room now. Carlos just informed me that she is very sick:

: On my way, sir:

"Jet fire come with me rest of you may get back to work." Jet fire nodded and picked up Carlos ,who looked ready to pass out from all the running.

Optimus got to Alexis's room and saw that Red alert was already doing doctor stuff (Idk what) Red alert told every on to get out of Alexis's room expectablythe boys because he didn't know if she was still contagious.

--------------------------------------------------- 20 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------

Rad was pacing. Optimus and Jetfire waiting quietly.

Redalert came out and everyone was quiet. Finally Rad asked what was wrong.

"She's pregnant."(lol NOT!!!) "She has a very bad cold mixed with the flu. Her temperature is 103.4 any higher it can be deadly. She is asleep you may see her, but not the other kids. She is contagious I don't want you to be sick too. I've done all I can." He said walking off. "Also" he said turning around to his commander and vice-commander. ". UP."

Optimus and Jetfire went in and looked at her and saw that she was very pale and breathing very heavily. She also had extra blankets and a cool rag on her. She also had an I.V. in her arm. The way she looked made their spark twist. Sighing they walked out of her room very quietly trying not to wake her up.

: Sir, is there anything that we can do?: Jetfire asked over their commlink while walking .  
:No, all we can do is keep the other boys safe and healthy. I want you to keep guard in front of her door. I know that the boys will try and sneak in. I'm going to inform the others of her conditions. :

---------------------------------------------------------Command center-------------------------------------------------

"Attention everyone, Alexis is very sick. I don't want any noise around her room. She has a very high temperature if it gets any higher it can kill her." Optimus said.

"Sir,is there anything we can do for her?" A very concerned Hotshot asked.

"Like I told Jetfire, no all we can do is keep the other boys safe and healthy and help Redalert with her."Optimus replied. "Now I need Sideswipe to turn the heat up in Alexis's room."

"Yes sir,"

"Hotshot take Rad and Carlos to the food market to get food appropriate for Alexis."

"Sure Prime." Rad and Carlos said at the same time.

----------------------------------------Alexis's room----------------------------------------------------

Alexis was a sleep and Jetfire was stand guard, but what no one saw was a small red optic mini-con put something in her I.V. bag. She stirred, and he mini –con froze, but went back to sleep. Mission complete he returned to the Decepticon base without being seen or detected.

Not a bad cliffy if I do say so .do you want me to continue this story press the little button that says review. Thank you. (^^)

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2 new

I had a evil plot bunny inside my head sooo… here it is don't like don't review. Like it review also I changed my screen name why u ask why not.

* * *

It was the morning of December 24th. The kids were asleep in their new beds in the base. They moved into the base after a crazy 'con deiced to try and kidnap Alexis.

The mini-con alerted Jetfire the cylonous, who was crackling like mad, Jetfire was on patrol and was near her house. He dropped out of the sky, literally, and stopped his cylonous retreated, but, Alexis's mother say everything. Optimus thought it was best from now on it was best for the kids to stay at the base. Rad's parents were ok after a little explaining as were Carlos's but Alexis's mother was a bit harder to convince, bit eventually she did.

The Autobots were going on with their day quietly being sure not the wake the kids. The 'bots were monitoring 'con activity, fixing things on the base, and Redalert was fixing his of the kids were waking up. Rad and Carlos were almost bouncing off the wall (literally!) They ran into the command room with speed that would put Blurr to shame.

''Dudes! Do you know what tomorrow is?" Carlos yelled with excitement in his voice and eyes.

Chuckling Optimus asked what it was. Next thing he know all the room was laughing at the boys face.

''You don't know what tomorrow is?!?!?!?!?" Rad asked looking like a fish. ''It's Christmas!!"

The boys ran out of the room before they had to explain it. Optimus and the others laughed and went back to work shaking their heads at the boy's antics.

* * *

The boy ran into the startling Hotshot and Hoist.

"Hey you two what's the rush?" Hotshot called to the two humans who were running to the door.

"We got to tell Alexis about tomorrow!!"Rad called over his shoulder. ''She probably forgot that it was Christmas tomorrow!" with that Rad and Carlos were out of the room. All Hotshot and Hoist did was laugh and finish their work.

-----------------------------------Hallway to Alexis's room-------------------------------------

Rad and Carlos were walking (out of energy now) and were talking up a storm. They got to Alexis's room and they knocked

Getting no answer they opened the door and turned on the lights ant saw that her face was twisted with pain for some reason. Both ran to her and asked what was wrong, but go no answer.

"Carlos go get Redalert he might know what is wrong with her." Red said sternly yet, worried. "I will get a cold rag."

While Carlos went to get Redalert Rad got a cold rag and put it in her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open but then closed. Rad gasped. Alexis's usually spirited green eyes were a bright electric thought about why they might be that color as he ran his hand through her …silvery brown hair?

-----------------------------hallways to command center_______________________________________

Carlos busted into the panting, but not stopping, he startled Sideswipe, Hotshot, and Hoist and the mini-cons.

"WOW! Carlos what's the rush?" Sideswipe asked.

Carlos said nothing, but kept running to the command.

Worried the others followed him to the command center wondering what was wrong with their usually happy, easygoing friend

--------------------------------------------Command center--------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos ran into the command center, and made a B-line to Optimus, startling the other 'bots.

"Carlos what's wrong."Optimus asked kneeling to the panting human. He waited patiently until he caught his breath

"Something…wrong with…Alexis….need to find …Redalert…" He said painting.

: Redalert go to Alexis's room now. Carlos just informed me that something Is wrong with her:

: On my way, sir:

"Jet fire come with me rest of you may get back to work." Optimus said. Jetfire picked up Carlos, who looked ready to pass out on the spot, and followed his commander.

Optimus got to Alexis's room and saw that Red alert was already doing doctor stuff (Idk what) Red alert booted everyone out of Alexis's room and got back to work.

--------------------------------------------------- 20 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------

Redalert came out looking very concerned and confused .Everyone was quiet. Finally Rad asked what was wrong.

Somehow Alexis has caught cybertroian disease." The others gasped."Her immune system can't fight off illness, because it s from cybertrion not Earth, her body doesn't know to fight the disease. I'm going to take her to my Med-bay and keep her there until she in 100% better."Redalert picked Alexis up very carefully and took her to his watched as he carried a limp Alexis to the Med_bay

"Sir, is there anything we can do?" Asked Jetfire.

"No, all we can do is keep the other boys safe and healthy." Optimus said. "I'm going to inform the others of her conditions. "

With that he walked off, with a very troubled processer, to tell the others about alexis.

---------------------------------------------------------Command center-------------------------------------------------

"Attention everyone, Alexis has somehow caught a cybertroian disaese we dont know how she got it or how she is survivingbut soo far she is is good hands. She is in Redalert's Med-bay and she will stay there until she is better." Optimus said.

"Sir, is there anything we can do for her?" A very concerned Hotshot asked.

"Like I told Jetfire, no all we can do is keep the other boys safe and healthy and help Redalert with her."Optimus replied. "Yes sir,"

"Hotshot, why don't you take Rad and Carlos to the food market to get food appropriate for Alexis in her condition?" Suggested Optimus trying to cheer up Hotshot

"Sure Prime." Rad, Carlos, and Hotshot said at the same time.

----------------------------------------Med-bay----------------------------------------------------

Redalert was almost done making a cure for Alexis when all of a sudden a pain filled scream filled the air form Alexis. He turned around just in time to see her start to glow. He shielded his optics form the brightness.

When it died down where Alexis sat, laid a little Blue, Silver, and Red femme. She onlined her optics sat up and automatic scans started. As the scans were going Red alert thought that this little femme was his sparkmate at first glance. She had beautiful face and the same colors as Optimus though.

Red alert called Optimus and told him to get down here A.S.A.P. When he did get down there he stopped dead in his tracked and almost offlined then and there. He started to wonder who she was and what happened to Alexis. The femme started to shake and stared at her hands and spoke the words were soo quiet and timid they could hardly hear them.

"Optimus, Redalert? What happened to me?"

The femme was Alexis.

* * *

Not a bad cliffy if I do say so(^.-) .Do you want me to continue this story, if yes, press the little button that says review. Thank you. (^^)

Review now!!!


End file.
